creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kelii40
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the NES Godzilla Creepypasta page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content, or something that you wrote instead of found on the Internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 18:04, December 24, 2013 (UTC) RE: Cliches Sorry it's taken me awhile to get back to you. Here's the list of cliches: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Creepypasta_Wiki:Creepy_Clich%C3%A9s Your writing wasn't terrible, it was perfectly acceptable. Your main problem was in how you told the story. There was a lot of repetition. A lot of it. It felt like I was reading the same basic event over and over again. Then, within the text there were phrases and ideas that would be repeated in very quick succession. I can't remember exactly what it was that was right there at the beginning. I think it was about the game being shut down and anger at Disney for doing it. Your story also suffered from sounding like a wikipedia summary of a movie. You want your story to flow, one action into another, you want to make it active. You want to be in the story, not telling it from the outside. It's hard to explain and I'm sure this doesn't help, and I'm sorry about that, but maybe it will click. This combined with the repetition is a momentum killer. It grinds everything to a halt. The last problem is it's very difficult to do a Video Game pasta. There's you, the writer, who is telling a fictional story about your character who is experiencing something that within their world is fictional. Does that make sense? It's this extra layer of abstraction that makes it hard to engage with. ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 23:54, January 14, 2014 (UTC) : I strongly advise you not to submit any more video game pastas. As Guy pointed out, it's really hard to do them right even WITHOUT clichés (and your pasta was very cliché). Vg pastas in general are stale as the idea has been done to death. Try to think of something else to write about. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 01:05, January 16, 2014 (UTC) :Again, sorry for taking some time getting back to you. I've had this page open for about a day and forgot about it. :The best thing to do is read stuff by professional authors. Reading creepypasta gives you a lot of negative habits and bad ideas on how to tell a story. Reading stuff by the pros teaches you a lot. The other thing is to keep writing. This is a bad place for that, unfortunately. Our quality standards make this a rough place. I've heard that terrortortellini.com is a good place for doing work. : Here are a few blogs I've written with some general advice: :* User blog:ImGonnaBeThatGuy/Unsolicited Writing Advice! :* User blog:ImGonnaBeThatGuy/Writing Advice: Maybe Don't Do These Things :The second one probably won't be very useful since I didn't recall you doing any of those things, but maybe it will be some use. :The important things to remember are to tell an active story. Don't tell a story like you're talking to a friend about something, tell it like you're describing a movie in vivid detail to a blind person. And streamline. Cut out unnecessary words, phrase, details and sentences. :If you need any help feel free to ask. ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 01:21, January 16, 2014 (UTC)